This invention relates to fluid transfer devices and more particularly to a device for transferring a medicament or parenteral solution from an ampule to another device.
All-glass ampules are often used to store parenteral solutions because they are not only economical to manufacture but also because there is no rubber stopper or seal in contact with the solution to contaminate it. Vials and bottles on the other hand, have closures, such as rubber stoppers and pierceable seals so that, in some cases, there is contamination or danger of the solution leaking out of the container or air entering the container because of a closure failure.
However, glass ampules must be broken in order to obtain access to the solution therein and this presents the possibility of glass particles being drawn out of the ampule along with the parenteral solution. This, of course, presents the serious danger of particles being injected into the patient. Also, there is the danger that the solution may spill from the ampule when broken open leaving a smaller dosage than desired. Also, there is the possibility that the person opening it will be cut from broken glass or that the solution will come in contact with the person.